The Tomb of Dracula Issue 32
Synopsis "And Some Call Him... Madness!" Quincy Harker has goaded Dracula into coming to him with the belief that Harker has a means of destroying Dracula once and for all. As he waits patiently with his dog Saint, the phone rings, Quincy answers it thinking it's Rachel but it turns out to be Dracula who tells Harker that he will be coming to kill him shortly. While in India, Taj Nital attempts to stop the local villagers from enter his home and killing his son Adri who was changed into a vampire years ago by Dracula. Despite his best efforts, the villagers push past him and drive a stake through Adri's heart killing him. While in Brazil, Frank attempts to encourage Danny's workers to work when he suddenly realizes to his horror that they are really zombies. The zombies then turn on Frank and begin closing in on him, Frank is all by himself with nothing but a gun to protect himself. His "friend" Danny, back at his home, calls Dracula in London and confirms that Frank Drake has been dealt with. With Drake supposedly dealt with, Dracula flies off to face Quincy Harker. Arriving at Harker's home, Dracula scoffs at Harker's poor attempt to get Dracula to sit in a chair rigged to stake him. As the two match wits, Quincy lets Saint loose and the dog attacks Dracula. When Dracula attempts to grab the dog, the silver crosses studded on the dogs collar burns his hands, Dracula tosses the dog aside, knocking it out. In the confusion Harker had managed to slip away and Dracula chases after him. Following Harker through the mansion, Dracula finds that Harker had rigged it with many vampire killing draps, including a spear firing pool cue, a crucifix shaped pool table, and vents which drop cloves of garlic. Even though Dracula is weakened from a wooden spear in the arm and being struck by Harker's wheelchair fired darts, Dracula continues to pursue his mortal foe. Changing into his mist form, Dracula follows Harker into his study where he knocks he enemies sun-glasses off. This proves to be a weakness of Harker's as years of near death by many vampire bites, Harker's eyes had grown sensitive to light. Although Dracula has the advantage, Quincy manages to activate one last trap which fires wooden spears into Dracula's chest mortally wounding the vampire. As Dracula begins to wither away, Harker damns Dracula to hell for all the years of torment upon Harker's family and Dracula's murdering his wife and daughter. However, before Quincy can claim final victory the phone rings. When his automated system picks up the call, he is told by Rachel that she has been ambushed by two female vampires who will kill her, but tells him to go through with killing Dracula once and for all. One of the female vampires then takes the phone and gives Quincy an ultimatum: Free her master, or van Helsing dies. Appearances "And Some Call Him... Madness!" Individuals *Dracula *Quincy Harker *Rachel van Helsing *Taj Nital *Frank Drake *Saint *Adri Nital *Zombie workers *Brides of Dracula **Unnamed members *Danny Summers *Indian villagers **Jyota's brother *Jyota Nital Locations *London *Jajpur *Brazil Items *Coming Soon Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon Links *''The Tomb of Dracula'' Issue 32 on Marvel Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/tomb-of-dracula-32-and-some-call-him-madness/4000-15199/ The Tomb of Dracula Issue 32] on Comic Vine Category:The Tomb of Dracula (Volume 1) Issues